Tiny Black Bikini
by bellaBBblack
Summary: When Bella shows up on the beach after being gone for two years, Jake won't let her get away this time.  Just a fun  kinda smutty  one-shot.  Sometimes it really is just easy as breathing, no angst required.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or twilight.**_

_**Warning: Mature language and themes.**_

Holy Fuck!

She was beautiful, insanely beautiful. Small and curvy, her tiny black bikini covered just enough and it was revealing so much creamy smooth skin I was left standing on the beach gaping like fish. Her hair was this deep rich shade of brown, the sun flickering out the red highlights. It was long and wavy, cascading down the exposed flesh of her back like a river, stopping just at the small of her back where her spine curved inward. My fingers were itching to be tangled in it, to rip that sinful black bikini that was taunting me from her gorgeous body and to kiss and lick and touch every inch of her, to worship her. Her hips swayed as she walked along the water's edge, taunting me, mocking me. I felt my body trembling, convulsing, my need and desire for her straining against my shorts. I was painfully aware of her every movement.

"Hey, man. You alright?" A large hand slapped down on my shoulder momentarily breaking me from my fixation, from the trance she had me in. I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, um, yeah, I'm good." I coughed and sputtered out to Quil. He looked at me questionably, and when I looked back at the edge of the water to see her still standing there, his eyes followed my gaze.

And then she turned around and I froze. My lungs stopped taking in air, my mind became nothing but mush, all coherent thoughts and actions escaped me. The only semblance of life was the furious pounding of my heart and violent tremors that rocked my body. I heard Quil's sharp intake of breath next to me.

Bella.

Her chocolate brown eyes were laughing and free. I'd never seen her so happy, so carefree, so full of life. There was a war of emotions fighting inside me. I couldn't help the anger over not hearing from her for so long, not knowing she was still so beautifully human—I closed my eyes for a moment to tune into the sound of her heart beating. Relief washed over me in huge crashing waves, taking away the pain and fear and disbelief.

I'd never seen her look so sexy. I'd never seen so much of her flawless, smooth creamy skin bared for me see. I roved my eyes over her, hungrily. My mind was clouded in a thick lust filled haze, all other emotions quickly being overcome. Her breasts were literally calling out to me, begging to be touched, molded to my hand, my lips. They were pushed together by her top, sweet and delicious. I wanted to devour her.

It's no secret that I loved Bella. Still love her. I let her go, to find her happiness, even if it was with that fucking leech. I hadn't heard from her for almost two years. I was too afraid to ask Charlie.

And now here she was, looking better than I ever remember, than my dreams could ever conjure up—in a tiny black bikini—and she was human and when I looked closer I could see the bare skin on her left third finger.

Holy Fuck.

My feet began walking over to her before I could even process anything else. Her eyes widened in surprise when she finally looked in my direction and saw me striding lithely towards her, like a smooth predator stalking his prey.

She was here, she was alive. I'll be damned if she isn't mine this time.

When I got to her, my arms wrapped around her, picking her up off the ground, she squealed in delight. I crushed her to me, unable to let her go, unable to hide my growing desire when her leg brushed across me. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla. It soothed my tortured soul, erased the hurt, the pain, the rejection like a gulp of fresh air after years of drowning.

Easy as breathing.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I whispered huskily in her ear.

"Bella. Bella. Bella." I chanted, like a mantra, like a prayer, oblivious to the world around us.

"Jake." She sighed, relaxing into my embrace.

I pulled back, just enough to see her face, our lips but a breath apart. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. I crushed my lips to hers before she could object, before she could come up with another excuse, before any fear could leak into her thoughts. My lips were not gentle as they moved against hers, but burning with love and lust. I was like a starving man, she was my meal, my water, my air. My tongue slid along her bottom lip, and she instantly opened up to me, giving me access to that sweet warm wet mouth of hers. I was hungry and greedy and when she moaned into my mouth I almost came undone. I felt a growl low and deep in my chest and it vibrated against her lips.

And then, just like Bella always does, she started to pull away, her mind over thinking everything. But I clung to her, my hands clutching at her waist, my grip firm. I wasn't letting her go.

Not. This. Time.

She struggled, and was protesting against my lips that were still hungrily moving against hers.

"No." I whispered forcefully. She pulled back again, and I let her, just enough so she could see the seriousness in my eyes.

"Jake, I—" She started, but I cut her off with another kiss. I let all the hurt, the anger, the love and pain and desperation leak into the kiss. And then I let my lips slow down, softly and tenderly brushing against hers, coaxing and pleading. When I pulled away, she whimpered, and I tried to fight the triumphant smirk that was itching at the corner of my mouth.

"No, Bells…" I leaned over her small frame, my eyes darkening and narrowing, boring into hers. My hand on her hip loosened and when I moved it down and grabbed that tight little ass, and pulled her to me, she gasped and I could smell her arousal. "…You. Are. Mine." I growled.

Fuck, I needed her. Now.

I didn't care about the audience we had, I just slung her over my shoulder like a caveman, my hand firm against the silky skin of her thigh and marched off the beach, down the path, towards my garage. At first she tried to squirm away, but when she realized I wasn't going to let her go, she stopped. I sat her on my work bench and moved in between her legs. I stared into those perfect brown eyes, my heart aching and bursting with joy simultaneously. I lowered my gaze to her lips, soft and pink. The lower one was just slightly fuller than the top, and caught in between her teeth. I slid my thumb along her lips, releasing it from her grip, and then slowly brought my lips to hers.

I plunged my tongue into her mouth, and tangled my fingers in her long waves. I love her, but right now I had to make her mine. I could make love to her later, slowly, beautifully. But right now, I needed her. And by the way she was kissing me back, wrapping her arms around my neck and moving her hips against me, I'd say she needed me just as much.

I moved my lips to her jaw, kissing up and then whispering softly in her ear, as I slid that thin barely there piece of fabric away from what I wanted most. My fingers slowly smoothed up her inner thighs, before I finally stroked her moist flesh, eliciting a loud moan from her soft pretty lips.

"So fucking wet," I murmured, my breathing hard and labored. I circled around her sensitive bundle of nerves, and she jerked violently against my hand. I continued my ministrations, kissing her soft willing lips, trying to tell her how much I missed her, loved her, and needed her. I dropped my shorts, and spread her legs open a little more, and she tensed. I looked up into her eyes and I could see some insecurity and something else lingering there. I brought my hands to cup her face, my thumbs softly caressing her flushed cheeks.

"I love you," I whispered, and two tears toppled over, streaking down her face, landing on my hands. I kissed them away, gently, slowly, and then fit my lips to her again. She kissed me back, and I knew she loved me still too. She pulled away ever so slightly, and I could see the anxiousness and fear clouding her eyes.

"Jake, I—" In that moment my heart broke all over again. I pushed away from her, and turned around, clenching my hands into fists at my side. I had fought so hard for her. So goddamn hard. I just couldn't do it again. And then I felt her small arms wrap around my waist, her hands flat against my chest, her soft perfect breast brushing against my back. I closed my eyes and she laid her head against me. I brought one hand up and placed it over hers, and I could her heart. It was there, beating and signifying everything I had fought so hard for.

"I love you. I am so sorry. Sorry it took me so long to figure out that it was you. Always you. I can't say I didn't love him, Jake, just that I didn't really know what love was." She mumbled into my skin. I turned to her, cupping her face in my hands again, unashamed to let the tears fall. I kissed her again. Hope and love and desire bubbling up inside me, the anger and pain and fear disappearing. It was sweet and perfect at first, but quickly my lips turned hungry again, my need for her growing painful. I hitched her naked body to mine, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I sat her back on the work bench, and brought myself up to meet her, and she tensed again.

"Jake, I've never…" She trailed off, and if it were possible her skin blushed an ever deeper, more adorable shade of red.

Wait. What? I couldn't be this goddamn lucky right? Please, please God, tell me he never touched her. Tell me.

"Bella, honey, tell me—" I swallowed loudly, my Adam's apple bobbing and my voice catching, as I was twitching with excitement. "—tell me he never touched you." My voice dropped even lower.

"No one has." She stated firmly, proudly. My heart exploded. It shouldn't matter, I shouldn't care. But it did, and I do. I never wanted any other man to have her, to know someone else, especially that fucking leech, had touched her, had claimed her before me.

My lips met hers again. I kissed her breathlessly, stealing the air from her lungs, my hands gripping her hips and bringing her to meet mine. A little slower this time, I brought my fingers back down to her thighs, moving up slowly, tenderly. The wolf in me was growling, snarling, begging me to give into my most primal instincts and thrust inside her hard and fast.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, and continued my slow ministrations. I felt her tense again as I slipped a finger inside, and then another. After several minutes of heavy petting, her moans becoming louder, her fingers threaded through my hair, pulling and urging me on, I removed my fingers and slowly pushed inside.

It was wet and warm and she was so so beautiful and perfect. I had to close my eyes, trying to think of bad eighties music in my head, as I tried to hold on. Once I was all the way inside, I stopped. I was fighting every urge and fiber in my being to just plunge inside her, to take her, to make her scream for me. But I loved her, I wanted her to feel the pleasure. I was just so fucking happy no one else had ever touched her this way. I felt her slowly start to relax as I kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, her lips, her nose, and smoothed back her hair from her face.

"Jake, please," She begged, her voice low and husky, unlike I'd ever heard it. It shot a dose of desire down my spine. I held to me, her fingers digging into the skin at my shoulders as she clung to me, her soft moans and my name tumbling from her lips urging me on. I felt her clench around me, and I just let go as I thrust inside her one last time, my head falling to her shoulder.

Once my breathing had slowed and I had regained my vision and some semblance of coherent thoughts, I looked up to meet beautiful deep brown eyes.

"I love you, honey. Please, please stay with me." I rasped, my voice choking on the fresh tears that slid down my cheeks. I just couldn't let her go again.

"I'm here, Jake. I love you." She assured, her fingers brushing through my hair. I shook my head, no she didn't get it.

"No, Bells. I need you to stay with me, at my place." She furrowed her brows trying to understand what I was saying.

"Okay, Jake. I just have to go home to get a change of clothes." She answered.

"No, honey. Not just tonight. Every night." I whispered this against her lips as I kissed her again. Her pretty brown eyes widened, and her mouth formed a little 'o'. But she didn't answer me for a long breathless moment, just looked into my eyes like she was studying me, searching for something.

"Bells, honey, I have an apartment in Port Angles, next to the garage me and the guys opened up. Please, I can't lose you, I can't not be with you every night. No more indecision, no more waiting. I just want you, forever. It's the only thing I've ever wanted, ever since you showed up here with those busted up motorcycles and a broken heart. Please…." I was crying, begging, pleading. But I didn't care. This was the only girl I had ever loved, would ever love. I needed her with me. I would have asked her to marry me and taken her down to the court house that afternoon if she'd let me. But I knew Bella better than to scare her off by saying that.

"Jake," She grabbed my face with both her tiny hands and pressed one kiss against my lips. "Whatever you need to know I'm here. That I'm not leaving. That I love you and only you. We can go get my stuff right now. Although, you might have to face Charlie….and his shotgun." She smiled and I thought my heart would burst with joy. I crushed my lips to hers, sliding my tongue along her bottom one, plunging in when she opened her mouth to me. Her arms encircled my neck, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck. I grabbed her hips and rubbed her wetness against my length. She moaned into my mouth and before I could act, her tiny hand came down in between us, grabbing me and sliding me inside her folds, quick and easy like we'd been doing this all our lives.

Like we were made to do this to each other, and only each other.

We barely made it out of that garage that afternoon. I almost had to pull over to the side of the road before we got back to Charlie's. Him and Billy were there. Billy smiled and gave me a wink when I announced Bella was coming home with me, for good. Charlie yelled, ranted and raved, threatened me within an inch of my life, all the while Bella quietly packed and took her stuff outside to her truck. In the end, he slapped me on the back, and gruffly said, "Take care of my girl, son. No babies yet. And there better be a ring on that finger by Christmas."

I just nodded and then broke every speed limit on the way back to Port Angles. I made the normally an hour drive in forty minutes. I left her stuff in the truck, and carried her bridal style into the small one bedroom apartment, tossing her unceremoniously down onto my king size bed, she was laughing and squealing as I climbed on top of her, ravaging her with kisses. My hands ripping her clothes away, my lips kissing down her neck, over her perfect breasts, down the sexy dip in her middle. My teeth latched onto the thin material of her black panties, and with a satisfying rip, I tore them from her body, my tongue quickly finding her most sensitive skin. She was so beautiful so sexy, so incredibly perfect. I had been fantasizing about her since I was sixteen, every day. She was better than any dream, any fantasy. When I thrusted inside her for the third time that day, her legs trembling and quivering around me, I thanked whatever God had made her and sent her here for me. We fell over the edge together, and I held her close to me as we fell asleep that night, whispering my love and promises in her ear.

I had every intention of loving Bella for the rest of my life. Every day I had her, in my bed, in my arms, I would love her, kiss her, and tell her everything she needed to hear from me. I will forever remind her of my devotion, of my love, of her choice. Because she has always been mine.


End file.
